


Link's Modelling Gig

by janeisapornaddict



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Complete, F/M, MILFs, Slutty Outfits, Smut, Teasing, ass, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Link needs some upgrades from the Great Fairy, but he's completely broke! Still, she seems kinda into him... maybe the mischevious little femboy can put his fat ass to work and they can figure something out...~a lil one-shot about a giant MILF being teased by her slutty boytoy!
Relationships: The Great Fairy/Link
Kudos: 27





	Link's Modelling Gig

# Link's Modelling Gig

“Ah, traveller! Welcome back!”

The Great Fairy smiled sweetly at Link as he walked up to her fountain, the young man looking even more nervous and fidgety than usual.  
“What is the matter? Do not tell me you wish me to upgrade your equipment without the necessary materials again! I told you last time, it uses up so much of my energy! It leaves me exhausted…” she sighed, placing her head in her hand and looking down at the minuscule boy. His tenacity was attractive, it had to be said, but there was really nothing she could do…

He nodded, looking as if he understood this, and then stepped up to the edge of her pool, and held something out. An offering, of some sort?  
The Great Fairy reached down and pinched the objects between her fingers. The first was his Sheikah Slate, the odd tablet-like device the young man always had slung at his hip. She has heard tell of such things, and their functions; this one seemed to be in its “camera” mode.  
“Why have you given me this?” she asked, and he excitedly took it in his hands, snapped a picture, pushed a button, and then gave it back to her. The Great Fairy looked on in confusion as a picture of her was printed out of the side of it.

“I… don’t understand what you want. And what are these?” she held up the second object to eye level, and her jaw opened in shock. It was a bright pink thong, made of stretchy elastic. It would never fit her, why had he handed her this? It seemed more his size… oh…

She looked back down to see Link pulling his top off, and did some quick mental arithmetic. Holy shit. He was gonna model these slutty panties for her, and in exchange expected her to upgrade his clothes free of charge. It was an outrage. An insult to her pride as a fairy! And yet…  
She hadn’t been subtle about her attraction to him. She could upgrade clothes with a snap of her fingers, but she took every possibility to pick him up, to run her fingers over his tight body, to press her lips up against his pretty features… suddenly, the 40 foot tall MILF realised that her chickens were coming home to roost. She couldn’t turn him down. She’d do ANYTHING to get a few snaps of him like this to keep. And the little harlot KNEW it!

She looked down, and the boy had stripped to his boxers, and was smiling up at her.

Oh… Goddess forgive me…

She handed him the panties, and he disappeared behind a tree, briefly. The Great Fairy had another look at the Slate, checked that she knew how it worked, and then waited. When her crush returned, she had to work to stop her jaw splashing into her pool. He fucking STRUTTED back into her clearing, naked except for the deliciously tight panties, making an adorable bulge of his little cock. She’d felt him get hard more than once while squirming in her grip, and knew he wasn’t packing much, but like this, it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen!

Her eyes ran over his body; his toned torso, the gentle, wiry muscles on his shoulders, that fucking smouldering smirk he wore as he walked up to her…

Without waiting for her reaction, he struck a pose, hands behind his head and hips thrust out. The Great Fairy captured picture after picture, working the Slate with one hand while the other slipped under the surface of her pool to attend to some… business.

Link was relentless, working the forest floor like it was a catwalk and he was a professional model. One moment he was on his belly, pushing his toned torso up and into visibility, the next he was bent over and blowing a slutty kiss for the camera. But what really made the Great Fairy’s breath catch in her colossal chest was when he turned around…

She’d felt a little of it when she’d grabbed him before. She had seen hints, carefully hidden beneath baggy travellers clothing. But she’d never imagine it would be like this. Link was rocking a genuine, A-grade bubble butt. All the fat that didn’t seem to have touched his torso and long, smooth legs was concentrated there.

As he strutted away, he jiggled.

The Great Fairy’s arm movements stopped rippling the water and started producing foamy splashes.  
He looked over his shoulder, winked at her, and blew another kiss. Swooning wasn’t something the forward and seductive Great Fairy was familiar with, but she imagined this is what it might be like.

He swung his hips side to side hypnotically, every swing punctuated with a *click* as the Great Fairy captured what may as well have been a stop motion animation of his fat derrière. She couldn’t believe this. The slutty boy’s relentless teasing was bringing her close to cumming!  
Link, it seemed, had figured this out. Her red cheeks, and the speed her arm was moving, splashing a good deal of the area round her spring… yeah, she was gonna cum soon. So, he played his trump card. His ace in the hole, so to speak. First, he turned, and strutted straight into the crashing waves of sacred water, shaking his head and causing his short pixie cut to sway as his tight body was soaked from head to toe. Then, he stopped, and shimmied out of the panties, revealing his small erection, and strode up the front of the shrine.

And in that most of sacred of places, blessed by the Goddess Hylia herself, the Hero of Hyrule got to his knees, bent over, and pulled his cheeks apart to show his brown little asshole to the smitten Fairy.

She gaped.

She’d dreamed about seeing this. Of Link bent over, offering himself to her… and she couldn’t do anything! She was snapping picture of him with one hand, and frigging herself silly with the other… and the smug little grin he flashed her said he knew that. Cocky little bitch… this would show him…

Suddenly, she threw his Slate aside, putting her other hand in the water, and desperately fingering herself while her other hand worked her clit. She then removed her hand again, now slicked with holy shrine water and sinful pussy juice and, before Link realised what was happening, she pushed a colossal pinkie up his ass.

He let out a noise that was half squeal, half moan as she worked her finger in. This was definitely easier than she’d anticipated, the little whore had definitely taken it up the ass before…

The idea that he was whoring himself out to people other than her made her growl as she pushed her way up to her first knuckle, four inches of impossibly girthy finger stretching out the asshole that had probably been used by merchants, Bokoblins, those Gerudo sluts, hell, maybe even some of her Fairy sisters scattered across the land…

His helpless moaning brought her body to the brink of orgasm, and she sensed from Link’s whimpering, and the way he bucked his hips against her, that he was too. She let out a cry, and pushed her finger in to the second knuckle, pounding Link’s abused rectum with eight inches that was thicker than any cock he’d ever taken. His toned thighs clamped together as he moaned and blasted a load of sticky cum all over the sacred Fairy shrine. The Great Fairy herself was no better, letting out a groan that echoed around the mountains as she reached her own crashing, all consuming orgasm. The two slumped, exhausted, and rested a while.

EPILOGUE

Link moved and wiggled curiously in the new outfit the Great Fairy had bestowed on him. She had taken all of his other clothes and incinerated them with a wave of her hand, declaring that he wouldn’t need any clothes other than these ever again. She’d conjured him an entirely new outfit, woven from threads of the strongest material in Hyrule. It would stand up to attacks better than a suit of plate armour, she said. With the added benefit that it was lighter, easier to move in, and looked a hell of a lot better.

The pink trousers had been dubbed “yoga pants” by her. Link didn’t know what yoga was, but he did know he liked being able to show off his best asset while still being protected. The pastel green strappy heels were an improvement over walking boots too, magically enchanted so that they’d never blister his feet, and the same colour as his new crop top, barely reaching his midriff and hugging his chest. Finally, the tiara, set with a gorgeous emerald in the middle, would magically ensure that he had a full face of perfect makeup whenever he wore it. He grinned to himself. He’d ditched the Master Sword, his shield, his bow, and everything else except some food and his Slate at the fountain. After all, who needed to bother with fighting when he looked this good? He’d fuck his way to victory and have fun doing it.

Link set off back to Kakariko Village with a spring in his step, and a wiggle in his hips. Just WAIT until Paya got a load of this!


End file.
